mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Tavros Nitram
|intro = 4001 |first = 3496 |title = Page of Breath |age = 6 Alternian solar sweeps (13 earth years) |screenname = adiosToreador |client = Trollian |style = iNVERTED cASE; uses commas excessively and in place of periods; adds a } in front of smileys (because of his large horns) |zodiac = Taurus |specibus = lancekind |relations = Jade Harley - Matesprit (Unrequited) The Summoner - Ancestor (Deceased) Vriska Serket - It's complicated |planet = Land of Sand and Zephyr |music = |pesterlogs = (3 pp.) (3 pp.) (2 pp.) (9 pp.) (10 pp.) }} Tavros Nitram, also known by his Trollian handle adiosToreador, is one of the Trolls. His associated zodiac sign is Taurus (♉) and he has horns resembling those of a bull. Due to an accident during one of his fapping sessions he is paraplegic. He types in reverse case without any periods. However, he uses an excess of commas, giving the impression of uncertainty or stuttering. "Tavros" is Greek for "bull." The Latin word "Taurus" is derived from the Greek, and most modern Romance languages have a similar word for this reason. His name also resembles that of the Doctor Who villain Davros, the wheelchair-bound creator of the Daleks - this allusion may not be intentional, but it fits with his disability as well as his later acquisition of robotic parts. "Nitram" may be "Martin" written backwards. There are two possible connections for this. Operation Taurus was the name of a planned prosecution by the Royal Ulster Constabulary (RUC) against Martin McGuinness, and Mary Martin played Peter Pan in the 1954 musical. He is a member of the Red Team. Biography Hivebent After entering the Land of Sand and Zephyr and creating a rocket wheelchair, Tavros spent most of his time on useless side quests, much to the dismay of his server player. After dealing with his side quest obsession for some time Vriska guides him to the gate leading to LOMAT where they meet up under awkward circumstances. They later come to an understanding of sorts and go treasure hunting together. During this period of mutual partership, he is seen riding on a Horsaroni with a lance at some point. We can't say how awesome this is. Since Tavros feared riding on animals that he communed with, it was likely that Vriska helped him learn how to fight during some of the parts of the main quest. They were both traveling around on their matching rockets, until they are interrupted by an angry Aradiabot who promptly makes Vriska pay. Vriska is left in a near dead state but stops Tavros's reviving attempt through mind-controlling his hand with her newly awoken Dream Self. On her request he brings her to her Quest Cocoon, but can not bring himself to kill the girl, despite her screams and pleas for a quick death written all across the floor of the Quest Cocoon. He absconds and leaves her to bleed to death. This traumatized Tavros and he spent the rest of the game mostly asleep, seeking comfort on a now Vriska-free Prospit. Post-Hivebent Tavros had new robotic legs built for him after they fled to the Veil. The legs were constructed by Equius, and his existing legs were . He attempted his attack on Dave's birthday, just as Kanaya tried on Rose. Both mentioned how they were from the future and nonhuman, and both Dave and Rose pointed out their lack of skill at trolling. They have also both talked to them in the child's future. But whereas Kanaya eventually forged a kind of friendship with Rose, Dave met Tavros's weak attempts with a thoroughly effective homoerotic counter-troll, eventually causing Tavros to block him. Following his spectacular defeat, Tavros asked Rose what the best way to get on Dave's nerves would be. Rose told him that poetry would be the best option, and he seemed to decide to take her advice. He then trolls Dave with some unbelievably awful SICK RHYMES intended to humiliate him, although Dave completely ignores him. Tavros seems very satisfied afterwards. He seems to get along quite well with Jade, probably because of their mutual enjoyment of the dream world Prospit, where he could not only walk around without a wheelchair, but also fulfill his lifelong dreams of flight. He saved a younger Jade from shooting herself by communing with Becquerel and directing him to teleport the bullet away, though unfortunately it ended up shooting and killing Grandpa instead. However, Tavros saw no harm in this (until Jade explained it to him) because he believed Bec was her Lusus and Grandpa was an intruder. Tavros was then made aware of how Vriska Serket had directly brought about the circumstances which created Bec Noir, and set out to stop her. He has more trouble, however, with another enemy he's been warned about. .]] He engages Vriska, who is wearing her God Tier outfit at the time, in the room where the inquisiclops was found. She manages to stop his advances, steals his weapon, and stabs him with it. She impales him in such a way that the lance pierces the circle of his "Taurus" shirt, a possible metaphor for "bullseye." Tavros falls off the edge and into the darkness while Vriska watches, finally landing next to Terezi and is announced as . Terezi attempts to revive him, but it is no use, as his dreamself was killed by Jack Noir. After his death, he visits Coin Dave in a dream bubble, along with a still alive Aradia. Tavros seems incredibly excited to finally meet Dave in person, even if he is a dead temporal copy. Tavros' decapitated corpse is found by Terezi along with Feferi, Equius and Nepeta's bodies, and Eridan's legs. It appears Gamzee placed his mutilated head on the ground in front of the jury's table. Roleplaying He was mentioned to have partaken in the same extreme roleplaying that Terezi partook in. Tavros was a member of Team Charge alongside Aradia. His character is of the BOY-SKYLARK class, and is based on Tavros's hero, Pupa Pan. Both he and Aradia agree that although the class lacks power until it reaches a very high level, it is better to play and have fun, rather than be aggressive and treasure hungry like other players. During one session, his clouder, Vriska, used her mind control powers to force him to . He then trolled Karkat and told him what happened. Karkat's response was to call him an asshole and tell him to stop playing games for girls. Personality Tavros is just too sensitive to be a decent troll, to the point where he even tries to help Jade. He sucks at trolling and usually ends up getting trolled himself, which he talks about . He seems innocently ignorant of his own shortcomings as a troll, or mockery from others - Karkat says he's unable to truly hate anyone, even the thorn in his paw Vriska. He copes with the negativity he faces from the other trolls by personifying his self-esteem, which he has named Rufio. Using a technique suggested by Kanaya Maryam, Tavros imagines that he talks to his self-esteem in the form of Rufio, and is careful not to let anything hurt Rufio's feelings. His affair with self-esteem continues as he becomes Jade's fairy god troll, now assuming that a high self-esteem means not having to apologize for anything, even if he is at fault for it. He has decorated his room with posters of fairies/faeries and cards and marbles litter the floor. He uses a Jousting Lance, which is allocated to his lancekind strife specibus. He has the ability to commune with wildlife, and seems to be an Pokemon Alternian Wildlife Master. His ability to commune with creatures extends to imps who would otherwise attack him; a cadre of imps and ogres accompanies Tavros into a temple, with one ogre carrying what appears to be a piece of a puzzle. Some of the most powerful lusii are within the reach of his commune powers as well, as demonstrated when Tavros was manipulated by Vriska to control Terezi's lusus. He is even able to commune with Becquerel. Tavros also seems to have preferred his dream world over the waking world because he is indeed a paraplegic confined to a wheel chair. He confides in Jade his disappointment over the fact that his dream-self, and the dream-selves of all the other trolls, have died because he had more fun in the dream world. Relationships Thanks to his friendly attitude, Tavros gets along fairly well with most of the trolls. He has a close friendship with Gamzee Makara. Together, they form the worst rapping duo in the history of paradox space. He is also friends with Nepeta Leijon, Terezi Pyrope and Kanaya Maryam. He used to play Flarp with Aradia Megido, but he seems rather distant from her after her accident. Tavros' biggest conflict comes in the form Vriska Serket. Vriska's desire to make him stronger, combined with her complicated feelings of both of love and hate towards him, have led her to bully, cripple, and unsucessfully him. Meanwhile, a confused Tavros reacts with his usual passiveness, mixed with a bit of fear. Despite the weirdness and confusion, they develop a sort of mutual respect after Tavros for for rejecting her advances during a memo with Karkat Vantas, and go off to adventure together on the Land of Maps and Treasure doing pointless side-quests. After Aradia warps in to deliver a revengemurder to Vriska, Tavros, either in an attempt to revive her via DREAM SELF, or satisfy his rather pushy and angry EXILE, almost kisses the girl. Vriska quickly by forcing him to choke himself, manipulating his arm to write out her bloody messages, and having Tavros use his rocket car to fly her to her Quest Bed for her God Tier ascension. Unfortunately, he flees in fear from Vriska's increasingly hysterical and bloody pleas for him to kill her before she painfully bleeds to death, adding to the frustration which ultimately leads to his death by her hands His exile, Hearts Boxcars, orders him to kiss Vriska several times.The first time Boxcars was commanding him, he was on the floor after crashing into Vriska's hive and cannot kiss the girl because he's paralyzed. After watching him fail to kiss the girl a second time, Hearts Boxcars gives up on Tavros completely. It is unknown why he is so determined to have Tavros kiss that girl. Early on it was speculated that he had romantic feelings towards Dave, but this can be explained as him basing his Sick Burns on human phrases he had seen before, and/or being just terrible at trolling. He is fond of Jade and tried to hit on her a bit, but his incredibly clumsy approach combined with misdirected pride at killing her grandfather and over-stated confidence drove her away. She later has a change of heart, which is soon made irrelevant by his death. Lusus/Kernelsprite Tavros's Lusus is a small creature with a proportionately gigantic bull head with huge horns shaped similarly to Tavros's own. Affectionately dubbed 'Tinkerbull' by the forums, and later referred to as Tinkerbull by Tavros himself. They seem to have a very good relationship, often playing Fiduspawn together. Tinkerbull was soon killed when Tavros accidentally ran over it in his wheelchair. Later, Tinkerbull is prototyped into Tavros's kernelsprite, and is seen floating outside of his transported hive. Category:Homestuck Category:Characters Category:Homestuck Characters Category:Protagonists/Allies Category:Homestuck Protagonists/Allies Category:Homestuck Trolls